soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Velvet
Velvet Ark, once named Xander, is a main character in Disgaea L: Angel's Repentance. Once a human priest that was killed for tending to fugitives in his church, he was reborn as an angel for his pure heart and became an Archangel of the Celestial Court. He is the angel counterpart of the demon Valvatorez. Appearance While Velvet bears much resemblance to Valvatorez, the main contrasting features are his long, smoother, stark white hair in a ponytail with a velvet red ribbon, sharp, red violet eyes and the large angel wings on his back. Personality Story Several centuries before the arrival of Lamington and Chrissiah, Velvet Ark was a human priest named Xander and ran a church in his home country. He has never forbid anyone to enter his church, his philosophy being that every being deserves a place to be at peace and has good within them. One day, a gorgon named Avarette came into the area to claim it as her territory of the Human World. Instead of being frightened by her, Xander welcomed the demon in, much to her annoyance. Avarette attempts to turn him to stone, only for him to ask before she could begin to leave his peers alone. The gorgon was surprised that the priest worried about strangers rather than himself and decides to make a deal with him: if she could bring despair to Xander's heart, then she will claim his church as her home and make him her servant. Xander accepted it as a promise. Roughly two weeks later, Avarette had been unable to terrify Xander and the priest brought injured fugitives to his church. However, it was against his country's law to shelter immigrants of neighboring kingdoms and so he knew that he would be targeted as a traitor. Despite Avarette's pleas for him to escape, he begged her to lead the fugitives to safety as he talked to the soldiers. During the time span the gorgon was guiding the fugitives, the soldiers stormed into Xander's church and proceeded to attack him. Xander was at his last breaths when Avarette returned and he apologized for not being able to live long enough for her to keep their promise. He gave her his only valuable, a rhodonite choker from his family, before he passed away. Because of his purity, Xander's soul was sent to Jeruselle, the Zodiakai World of Resurrection, and he was revived as an angel and renamed "Velvet Ark." He began working as an apprentice doctor in Jeruselle before his strong hope and courage had been proven efficient in ending a feud with the fallen angels. As a reward for his leadership, he was promoted to Archangel and the position of the Jeruselle representative of the Celestial Court, the leaders of the Zodiakai Worlds. He was then given two exceptionally strong angels to guard him named Fredrick and Kira. During an incident in the Human World, Velvet came across a depressed gorgon, who turned out to be Avarette. Seeing her in such a state made him feel guilty for leaving her with holding his human body. Upon seeing the rhodonite choker on her neck, he continued to feel even more guilty before approaching her. Avarette was at first surprised that the priest she had met was now an angel before she embraced him and told him how it hurt seeing him die. Velvet then said it would have to be the deepest despair for him: hurting someone without intention; Avarette had fulfilled her promise to him and so he swore to never leave her in despair again as his part of the promise. Disgaea l: Angel's Repentance In Battle Relationships Avarette Frederick Kira Lamington Chrissiah Garveet Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea L: Angel's Repentance Category:Protagonists Category:Angel